


Princess

by imaginethat_peepshow



Category: Bleach
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethat_peepshow/pseuds/imaginethat_peepshow
Summary: Orihime and Tatsuki spend a not-so-lazy rainy day in bed.





	Princess

Orihime woke up slowly to the sound of rain tapping her window. It was too dark outside, even for how early it was. A chill followed the storm that she could feel even indoors, even under the covers. 

 “I don’t wanna go to work…” She pouted quietly, rolling over and snuggling deeper under the blanket. 

 “Baby…” Her bedmate rolled towards her, voice groggy. “It’s your day off.” 

 “Is it?” She cracked her eyes open, hoping to wake her sleep-fogged brain. 

“Yes.” Tatsuki cradled her head under her chin and coiled her arms and legs around her, all without opening her eyes. 

 “Oh, good.” Orihime sighed, entwining her limbs in turn and nestling her face against her partner’s chest. “Does that mean we can stay in bed all day?” 

 “If that’s what you want.” Tatsuki agreed without argument. 

 “We’ve both been so busy lately… I want to get all the cuddles I can so I have lots saved up for next week.” Orihime gave her a squeeze. 

 “Well then let me give you lots of kisses so you can have those saved up too.” She started by kissing her forehead, peppering quick pecks all over her brow, eyes, and nose. Orihime couldn’t help but giggle before one final smooch landed on her lips. 

 “If we’re staying in bed… there’s something else I’d like to save up too…” Orihime blurted before her burning face could stop her. 

 “You pervert.” Tatsuki’s smile was all teeth. 

 “I am not!” She cried, burying her face in her partner’s chest. She realized too late that the action only made it look worse. 

 “Is my princess feeling neglected?” Tatsuki poked at her sides until she giggled and squirmed. “You must be really pent up to ask outright like that.” 

“Stop it-!” Orihime gasped between fits of laughter, struggling to pull away the tickling hands. Seizing the opportunity, Tatsuki rolled on top of her, silencing her with a heavy kiss. For a long moment the only sounds were the rain at the window, and the soft taps of their lips as they twisted back and forth. 

 Orihime felt the heat reddening her face drain down towards her core. She ran her fingers through Tatsuki’s hair, felt it fall back against her face, and cupped her neck to coax that perfect angle to slide her tongue past her teeth. As if still trying to tickle her, Tatsuki barely brushed her fingers over her hips. The silk of her nightgown was so thin she still felt the warmth of her fingertips as they travelled down her hips and thighs. The garment slid easily up her body, settling in soft folds above her breasts. 

 “Have I mentioned…” Tatsuki planted a trail of kisses down her chest, “how much I love…” down her tummy, past her navel, “that you don’t wear panties to bed?” Her final kiss landed on her lower lips. 

 “Yes…” Orihime felt her face get hot again, and quickly covered it with her hands. She realized too late that it only heightened her sensitive nerves. When Tatsuki’s tongue dipped in the top of her fold she nearly jumped. The warm, wet sensation rolled over her clit with slow precision, waiting patiently for her to settle. Pleasure seeped through her muscles, unwinding the tension. With a long exhale, Orihime felt herself sink lower into the mattress. Her breath hitched on the inhale as Tatsuki’s fingers curled into her heat. She barely had to move them at all, massaging just the right spot to coax a low moan. 

 “You really are pent up…” Tatsuki raised her head slightly. 

 “I am not…” Orihime argued breathily, hands curling to fists around the comforter. 

 “So you  _don’t_  want me to use the pink one?” Her free hand rummaged in the bedside drawer. “It’s your favorite, right?” 

 “Uh… actually…” Orihime turned her head to one side, the better to hide her face. “Could we use the new one? The purple one…” She didn’t have to see Tatsuki’s face to know the surprised expression on it. 

 “Really?” Her tone said it all. “I thought you didn’t like it cause it doesn’t vibrate.” She snickered. 

 “That’s not what I said!” She grabbed a pillow to further cover her face. 

 “You’re right, what was it you said?” Tatsuki lifted the cushion away, the L-shaped toy held ready in one hand. 

 “I said it’s no fun to use  _by myself_  cause it doesn’t vibrate.” Orihime pouted. “It’s only fun if I get to use it with you.” She looked up to see Tatsuki’s expression softened to an endeared smile. Somehow that only made her face burn more. 

 “Silly.” She kissed her temple. “It isn’t designed to use by yourself.” Tatsuki straightened, steadying her weight on her knees. “Wanna help me put it on?” Orihime didn’t trust herself to answer out loud. Instead she reached for her legs, sliding her hands up Tatsuki’s smooth skin. Inching higher, she lifted the hem of her overlong T-shirt, fingers searching for her cotton panties. To her great surprise, she found none. It must have shown on her face, because Tatsuki laughed. “You’re a bad influence on me.” She declared. 

 “I’ll say…” Orihime agreed. She watched transfixed as Tatsuki inserted the short end into her folds. The rest stuck out at a harsh angle, ready to be used as she saw fit. Curious, Orihime wrapped her hand around the plastic shaft and gave it a gentle tug. 

 “Oh-!” Tatsuki almost tumbled forward from the unexpected jolt of pleasure; she had to brace herself against the headboard. Stifling a mischievous smile, Orihime gave the toy a little push and another pull. She felt it twitch as Tatsuki’s inner walls tightened around the other limb. “Ok, enough of that.” Tatsuki said shakily, pinning her wrists in one motion. 

 “Does it feel good?” Orihime asked pointedly. 

 “Not as good as this is gonna feel.” Tatsuki leaned down to kiss her once again. Blindly, they shifted hips and legs and arms until the long end of the toy was set to drive inside Orihime as well. The smooth surface slid easily into her slick muscles. 

 “Oh…” The unyielding shaft stretched her inner walls at every angle. When it hit just the right spot, the sensation stayed, rapidly tightening the knot in her core. 

“Hnn…” Tatsuki threw her head back, revealing her clenched teeth. 

 “Bite this.” Orihime pulled the lower hem of her T-shirt up to her mouth. Tatsuki looked confused until her lips closed around one now exposed nipple. 

 “Hmm…” She moaned as loud as her occupied mouth would allow, unconsciously thrusting harder. Orihime tried her best to focus on her partner’s breasts in her mouth and in her hands, but their rhythm was rising to a frenzy. 

She managed to slide her thumb down Tatsuki’s sweat-glazed ribs and around her surging hips to her clit. There was so much wetness rising from her heat that she wondered how the toy didn’t slide out. 

 “No fair…” Tatsuki moaned, her rhythm faltering. It took a trick of balance, but she mirrored Orihime’s touch. 

 “Oh…” The added jolt to her already roiling core sent her head grinding into the pillow. “ Tatsuki…” Her voice cracked. “I’m…” Tiny tremors crawled through her skin all the way to her fingertips. Every muscle tensed underneath, wringing the air from her lungs in a long, high note. Tatsuki’s shaky gasps came at the same time, rippling down her body. Her thrusts deteriorated into seizing waves, winding their mutual release until it broke.

 It took several seconds of precarious stillness for either of them to come down. Every time Orihime thought her muscles were ready to relax, another pulse of pleasure held her suspended. When her climax finally let go, she felt like little more than a puddle on the mattress. Tatsuki melted into a puddle of her own after planting a loud kiss on her fore head. 

 “You know what sounds good now?” Tatsuki posed, voice muffled by her pillow. 

 “Ramen noodles with maple syrup and blueberries?” Orihime sat up excitedly. 

“You read my mind.” Tatsuki turned her head, revealing another toothy smile.


End file.
